


Deserve

by LilyGranate



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGranate/pseuds/LilyGranate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un juego no funciona si solo una de las partes de involucra. El suyo es un baile de a dos, y si al comienzo era una danza un poco torpe, se vuelve experta y apasionada mientras más rápida la música se vuelve. Ambos son insaciables, a su manera, y se parecen más de lo que les gustaría reconocer mutuamente, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Principalmente en lo malo.</p><p>[Previo al final de la segunda temporada. One Shot/Viñeta]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esto escrito y perdido desde antes del final de la segunda temporada. Lo encontré y pensé que no haría daño compartirlo. Los sentimientos de Will siempre me revuelven las entrañas por la emoción.

**  
**

A Will le gustaba fantasear con la idea de qué hubiese ocurrido si ellos dos no se hubiesen acostado cuando lo hicieron. Qué hubiese pasado si él no hubiese sido atrapado en la tela de Hannibal tan pronto y no hubiese caído a aquel beso obsceno que le había llevado a perder toda su ropa. Y algo más.

Más no importaba cuanto pensase en eso, cuanto meditase las consecuencias de hacerlo o no en aquella ocasión, la resolución siempre era que no importaba, ya que eventualmente hubiesen acabado haciéndolo. La carnívora tensión entre ambos era demasiada para ignorarla, y mientras Will se perdía en el movimiento casi imperceptible de los labios del psiquiatra, Hannibal no podía evitar para siempre la necesidad de que sus manos tocasen la pieza de arte que significaba el hombre. Obsesión había dicho Du Maurier, y no se equivocaba.

Will creyó que jamás podría escapar de Hannibal ni de su cuerpo, atrapados juntos en una prisión de oro y plata, las sesiones en la oficina del psiquiatra se volvían coqueteo, incluso una escena del crimen perdía importancia cuando la mano suave de Lecter rozaba la suya en un apoyo silencioso. Estaba atrapado, y el cielo le perdonase, pero tampoco estaba buscando la salida.

Hasta que simplemente todo se cayó a pedazos. Hasta que el traje a la medida que Hannibal había preparado para el mundo se destrozó frente a sus ojos, dejando ver los grandes cuernos del asesino que era. Aquel a quien no podía dejar de amar y odiar con fuerza ahora que conocía la verdad, y de cuyos crímenes había sido acusado.

Hannibal jugó con Will un juego macabro en que él ni siquiera supo que estaba participando. La traición, el dolor, la ira, solo eso le mantuvo cuerdo y vivo, cuando hubiese preferido sacar su corazón con sus propias manos… y quizás ofrecérselo a Hannibal para que hiciese uno de esos platillos tan exóticos que tanto adoraba. Darle su corazón roto como un último regalo.

Porque en el fondo, con esa retorcida y repulsiva mentalidad, Hannibal le amaba, Will lo sabía. No se podía simular la reverencia con la que besaba su piel, la dulzura con la que acariciaba su rostro, o los besos que disimulaba cuando las puertas del ascensor de las oficinas del FBI se abrían, exponiéndoles. Hannibal le adoraba a su manera y eso hacía la traición aún más dolorosa.

Enviar al asesino fue solo una respuesta natural por la intención de proteger a Alana. No hubo celos, por supuesto. No es que Will haya estado encerrado en esa celda, aferrándose dolorosamente a la idea de la mujer ocupando su lugar en la cama de Hannibal. Retorciéndose bajo sus embestidas, gimiendo por el golpe adecuado. No es que hubiese fantaseado con asesinar a Hannibal con sus propias manos, teniéndolo dentro de sí mismo. Con el duro miembro de Hannibal clavado en su interior, dando las últimas embestidas mientras Will le arrebataba la última gota de vida con sus manos. ¿No sería una buena forma para morir?

Estar alejado de Hannibal era tan doloroso como contener la respiración hasta el punto de la asfixia. Se sentía igual de mortal e igual de inútil. El cuerpo no es capaz de asesinarse a sí mismo tan solo por la voluntad, inevitablemente acabaría tomando una urgente bocanada de aire porque es un superviviente. Will también lo es, y sabía que eventualmente volvería a Hannibal; y el psiquiatra también lo sabía, por eso ninguno está sorprendido cuando se ven en esa oficina una vez más.

¿Cómo retomas una ‘relación’ cuando uno de los miembros es un asesino y el otro está intentando atraparlo? Sería casi tan difícil como volver a tener sexo luego de que uno de ellos mandó a alguien más a matar al otro. Las conversaciones son insinuaciones, las miradas son cuchillas, la tensión es tan carnívora como el primer día que se vieron y después, antes de que cayesen al placer de la unión juntos. Will siente la frustración, siente en más ocasiones de las que debería el impulso de sentarse en el regazo de Hannibal y desatar su corbata, siente la necesidad de recostarse en su escritorio y abrir los brazos, ofreciéndose a sí mismo como la ofrenda, como el regalo que sabe Hannibal cree que es.

A Hannibal le es tan difícil como a él el controlarse, lo sabe, así que en verdad tampoco se sorprendió cuando el hombre encontró la forma de hacer que la desigualdad desapareciese. Cuando quedaron a mano en sus pecados –al menos en algunos–, cuando la paz se estableció entre ellos en aquel oscuro lugar, entonces permitieron una vez más que esa tensión devorase sus carnes y sus mentes, cayendo sin remordimientos a la necesidad que sentían por el otro.

Will no dejaría de fantasear con la idea de quitarle la vida a Hannibal mientras le tiene dentro, así como Hannibal no abandonaría su obsesión por sostener por siempre la joya que es Will, puliéndole día a día hasta que fuese nada más que perfección, sin importarle cuanto del hombre tuviese que desechar. Como dijo Du Marier, ambos se merecían.

**FIN**


End file.
